Inner Battle
by Ellered
Summary: Sparda x Eva one shot.


**Category:** Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.  
**Title:** The Devil's inner battle.  
**Rating**: T for language.  
**Genre:** Implied romance  
**Pairing:** Eva/Sparda (my first one back in like spring 2005.)

Sorry if I didnt edit it correctly, but I'm so braindead these days. This is posted for the Sparda/Eva C2 community.  
---------------------------------------- ----------------------  
_It's been awhile since I could hold my head up high.  
It's been awhile since I first saw you… _

_Everything I can remember….  
Consequences that are rendered,  
I stretch myself beyond my means. _

_-by Staind.

* * *

_

Once in awhile, in rare occurences, someone so good comes along. Someone so unbelievable that you think you're in a dream.

That all the sadness and pain a human can hold within was all up to the power of the gods. You could almost hear them laughing and making fun of its travesty.

From out of the smoke, from all the tragedy which came in droves, there comes someone so powerful that he can only be on the side of the gods.

The blue-glint of his eyes could pierce a weaker soul, but today, he was about to meet someone equally as unbelievable as he.

It was a rainy day that spring morning.

The demon strong hand held a customized sword. The fingers on that sword looked very human, they gripped the hilt and therein lies a steady beating of rain hitting flesh. Smoky swirls lifted upon contact, creating a halo around the man's entire body. To the human population left aside by the edges of the street, many stared in awe and gratefulness. Some faces, grim and resentful were feeling the stench of hate- focusing that wrath towards the demon that walked among them.

They had seen his true demonic form and were quelled by the sight of him. Despite his hand in saving their lives; they could not forget their prejudices. It ran so deep that he felt the eagerness of their betrayal.

A few foolish, but brave citizens threw rocks or what little they could find from the debris of the wake of destruction. They shouted their pain, their hurtful words could sting the most sensitive souls. These painful words were directed at their redeemer to go back to where he came from.

But not all of them had such ingratitude, some of them told the rabble rousers to be quiet. They tried to remind these upstarters that without the help of that demon, they would have perished.

Still, the stones were hurled. And those stones that bounced off the demon did not make him turn, for harsh accusations did not faze the remarkable man, he did not pause while he walked towards the woman.

That woman in question was a youthful lady with yellow hair flowing down her back, tied in a ropey knot to prevent it from becoming undone.

She was underneath the cover of the rain. A shoddy, decrepit building, which was put together by common, tired hands to shield the nursing beauty from the elements. Her head, bowed, bent over the little boy whose wounds were deep. The deftness and fragility of her soft hands, which were now dark with stains of ash and smudge had continued to bind bandages around a boys arm.

Then with a smooth dip into the basin full of precious fresh water, she reached in and squeezed a white terry cloth between her hands. The sounds of water dripping could be intensified from just her actions. Other noises were shut out by his own accord.

The human female looked delicate, fragile, yet statuesque and strong. With steady, smooth movements, her hand held the cloth and placed them over the boy's forehead, her voice soothing and sweet.

Just watching her, he could feel a strange tug that he had never felt before; a fierce protectiveness overwhelmed him. It was not beauty alone that led him to her, or the way she moved with grace and dignity.

Beautiful women were a dime a dozen and for centuries, Sparda knew many before her. When she looked up at him - the wet sapphire eyes stared back at his own light-silvery blues.

It was that bold gaze that seized him in check and took his breath away.

Her voice, like a silver melody enchanted him and made him feel that all he had done, all that he had saved - the human race, which gave him no quarter were all for _her._

The sword in his grip tensed. He could now remember how he had almost lost her to his once former demon allies. Sparda's breath came in shallow intakes as she voiced his name.

"I want to thank you personally, for saving us. What you must have done, it was so brave."

He nodded his head. The silver hair graced back so elegantly, so naturally that she couldnt help but admire his appearance.

Though the demon's eyes scanned her every move, he became greedy for anything else he might find from her expression. _Does she feel anything for him?_

Yes, he sees it - _admiration written all over her eyes. _They were shining bright like a beacon now and immediately as she had shown them, she looked away.

She breaks his concentration of her, the smell and presence of her reminded him of how much he had missed humanity in it's best. She tried to clear her throat and continued her caring of the children around the tent. The rain continued to hit the outlines of his body. The rising heat from his exertion of the long days fight still made him edgy. This woman with the long, flowing blonde hair and fair skin looked as fragile as any piece of china; yet strength oozed from her well being.

"What will you do now?" she asked simply.

He didn't know. He had fought against his kind before, killed and pushed the rest back into the pits of hell. Now his former home was closed off from this world, he realized with clarity---_he had no home_.

"I've heard of you so many times. The Legendary Sparda who sealed the gates between your world and this one. I never thought that you really existed, but that it was a fairy tale." She paused, noting the way he devoured her with his eyes -the pretty lights that sparkled from her blue eyes - they held such strong intelligence.

Her voice soothed him and she said, "And now again, you come to our rescue. My name is Eva."

She introduced herself as she stood up, standing so close to him. Her height nearly matching his own human length, but what he discovered was that the nearness of her was intoxicating and enthralled him.

Finally, he spoke,  
"I know."

* * *

_It's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up,  
Just like I always do… _

_It's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
and it's been awhile since I said  
I'm sorry…._


End file.
